


You're Too Fucking Loud, Daithi

by Italics_z



Category: BBS- Fandom, Banana Bus Squad
Genre: First Archive Work, Fluff, Gazing, Just Nogla Being Proud, M/M, MarioCart8, Proud boyfriend, Rage, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 14:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15341568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Italics_z/pseuds/Italics_z
Summary: Daithi/David was gaming and Livestreaming in the morning while Mini/Craig was sleeping. He rages at the screen and Mini wakes.





	You're Too Fucking Loud, Daithi

**Author's Note:**

> I was surprised there was no works for the Daithi De Nogla/Mini Ladd relationship. I mean, there's an obvious bromance there, have you SEEN the Are You Smarter Than A Fifth Grader video from them?! GEEZE.

"ARE YOU FOOKIN' KIDDING ME!? OH MY FUCKIN' DAAAYS!" David screeches at his screen. "A FOOKIN' BLUE SHELL ON THE LINE?! WHAAAT?!"  
      He slams his controller on his desk multiple times till he cools down a bit. Even then, David is gripping it so hard he swears that he's choking the wretched device. He groans loudly and face palms.  
     "You see that?!" He jokingly sobs to his live viewers. "Fookin' BS man."  
     His ears then prick up to the sound of creeking in his recording room. He crans his neck to his door behind him, eternally gaping at the sight before him.  
     "Craig?"  
     Said person, also known as his boyfriend, had a oversized 'Good Vibes' shirt on that hadn't shrinked when he tossed it into he dryer, so now it just drapes over him. His grey sweatpants he wore wrapped his legs like a thumb, only to add, his hair was messed up and the little blonde hairs askew.  
     "You're so fucking loud, David," Craig chuckled, slouching his way over to David. He bent down and placed his forehead on the irishmans shoulder. The latter laughs and shakes his head.  
     "Sorry, I was just playing this bullshit game and then someone blue shelled me o-" "On the line, I know. I heard you."  
     They both laughed.  
     Nogla scanned the superchat once again, in shock to see how much donations he'd actually gotten.  
     "$15 dollars from Susanile who says 'You and Mini are so cute wtf'. Haha, thank you Susan, that means a lot!" He smiles, feeling Craig laugh behind him.  
     "$25 from Get_Me_A_Frappachino who says, 'You cute ass dumbasses need to chill out, you are making me spit rainbows and hearts'. Thank you for the $25 man, and I don't know if we'll stop any time soon." David grins, patting Craigs head.  
     He then turns to the screen of Mario Kart and shakes his head. It appears he'd lost the server. Oh well.  
     "Oh, I've been kicked hahaha, oh well." He still pets Craig's head.  
     "Cora with a whopping $75 dollars! Oh GOD! He says, 'Thank both of you for making me smile and get through the darkest days of my life. I hope you two have a happy forever together, now take the fucking cash and go be gay together.' THANK YOU SO MUCH CORA, will do! I hope we last forever too! Oh gosh, that's so cheesy."  
     He heard Mini laugh on his shoulder, vibrating. His laugh was contagious, evidently, since he too started to laugh.  
     He continued reading out donations and every new sponsor that was thown his way. He and Craig laughing and leaving their comments on every single one.  
     "Thank you to everyone that has come, and this who have gone. I hope you enjoyed the steam and will enjoy having another one soon. All you have to do is leave a comment and I will do it. Also, subscribe but only if you want to and to see my videos that I post almost daily, click that notification bell and it will be sent your way!" He finishes, ginning to he camera.  
     "I hope you liked it! Buh bye!" He says whilst navigating to the end stream button.  
     "Sub to MINI LADD!" His boyfriend screamed.  
     "Did you really just do that?" David rhetorically questions, chuckling at the end of his sentence. Craig laughed loudly, lifting his head.  
     "You want coffee?" Craig asked, rubbing Daithi's shoulders. The latter pondsrs it for a second but then nodded.  
     He swings his head back and smiles to himself. He runs a hand through his hair and looks up to Craig who was gazing at him lovingly.  
     Craig leans down and kissed David, and they smile until they can no longer.  
     "I love you," Mini grinned.  
     "I love you too," Nogla sighed, stroking his cheeks. "Now go make my coffee."  
     "Okay okay."  
     Nogla picks his head back up and stares at his screen. His face turns pale and absolutely red at the same time.  
     "Hey Mini, I uh..." Daithi whispered. A small hmm came from above him where Mini was kissing his head. She smiled at the screen and quickly ended the stream.  
     "I didn't actually end the stream so the viewers..." Daithi trailed on. Craig caught on and stayed silent before cackling.  
     "WHAT?! THAT'S NOT FUNNY!"  
     "HAHAHHAHAHAHA"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, it was short, but whatever.


End file.
